A) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of producing an anti-counterfeiting document or currency which acts and feels like existing paper currencies. The method of the present invention laminates two sheets of currency paper on each side of a thin durable substrate, thereby forming a durable document which maintains a paper-like feel. The currency of the present invention exhibits unique and powerful anti-counterfeiting features compared to those presently available. The currency of the instant invention also lasts significantly longer than conventional "paper" money.
b) Description of Related Art
Throughout the world, existing paper currency is in jeopardy because available color copiers and offset equipment allow the amateur counterfeiter to become a criminal of "opportunity" and the professional counterfeiter to create a fake currency which will pass for authentic except under the most stringent or rigorous of inspections.
Most central banks are reluctant to make major changes in currency for fear of alienating a populace, who for all of their lives, have generally known only one piece of paper which has monetary value. Therefore, the central banks are in the non-enviable position of desiring to keep the look and feel of their traditional currency, while also needing to offer a currency which defeats the counterfeiters who now have far better equipment to work with than ever before.
Australian Patent No. 488,652 to Hamann et al. recognized the need to defeat the ever-increasing use of photographic reproduction equipment for counterfeiting documents of value. Hamann et al. describes a security token comprising a laminate of at least two layers of plastic sheeting bonded together wherein an optically variable device is enclosed between the layers. However, the token described by Hamann et al. fails to provide two layers of paper which are bonded on each side of a thin plastic film as described by the instant invention. Instead, Hamann et al. teaches top and bottom layers of plastic film, preferably of transparent material, which are laminated to a paper or plastic material bearing printed indicia or other optical device. Thus, Hamann et al. teaches a well known lamination technique for security purposes similar to the lamination of a driver's license. No teaching exist for the production of a durable paper-like document which maintains the look and feel of conventional paper currency.